Tydzień wyrwany z życia
by Negatywna
Summary: Coś zaczęło się dziać. Coś bardzo dziwnego, może mało niebezpiecznego, ale zacne grono Avengersów, zażywające życia w Tower nawet nie spodziewa się, nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, nawet zalążka domysłu jak skończy się właśnie rozpoczynający się tydzień. Czy może raczej co będzie działo się w trakcie i jak po tym spojrzą sobie w twarz.


To był zaskakująco mroźny lipcowy poranek i coś powinno mówić drzemiącym w Stark Tower Avengersom, że to tylko preludium dla tego tygodnia. Kanapa w salonie była pusta z powodu braku niespodziewanych gości, większość łóżek w przydzielonych pokojach była jeszcze pozajmowana i tylko w kuchni panowała dziwna atmosfera dezorientacji. Był to bowiem dzień, w którym Clint, z szeroko otwartymi oczami osoby po ciężkich prochach spuścił się po linie na śniadanie. Natasha pijąca kawę na początku się nie zdziwiła – Barton miewał swoje, jakby to grzecznie ująć, dziwne nawyki. Spuszczanie się z sufitu prawdopodobnie nie było najdziwniejszym, ale za to było niepokojąco nowe. Może trochę zaniepokoił ją brak odpowiedzi na jej powitanie, ale mógł być po prostu zaspany. Zdarza się. Clint tymczasem pyknął ekspres nie odzywając się nadal ani słowem i zamarł, jakby wykonał czynność, na którą go zaprogramowano po czym system samoistnie się wyłączył. Natasha powoli odstawiła kubek i stanęła przed Bartonem mrużąc z zaniepokojeniem oczy, gdy na jego twarzy zobaczyła niczym nieskażoną pustkę.

- Clint? – spytała niepewnie, oczekując przynajmniej minimalnej reakcji. Była coraz bardziej pewna, że coś wziął lub coś mu podano, nieważne co, ale wyglądało na cholernie mocny otumaniacz.

Zanim jednak zdążyła poprosić AI Starka o skan ekspres piknął i chwile później tyle Natasha widziała Clinta, bo ten po linie, bardziej jak Spidey mniej jak on sam, dostał się na lodówkę i najwyraźniej tam planował uwić sobie gniazdo. I wciąż miał te cholerne oczy sowy po za dużej ilości kofeiny.

- A temu co odbiło? – Tony zwabiony zapachem świeżej kawy, nie kłopocząc się strojem innym niż ironmanowe bokserki wszedł do kuchni i teraz z pewnym rozbawieniem na twarzy patrzył na Hawkeye'a pijącego bezgłośnie z kubka. – Za dużo nocnych imprez na jednego tajnego agenta?

- Jarvis, czy agent Barton wychodził gdzieś w nocy? – rzuciła zamiast odpowiedzi Romanoff.

- Według kamer nie opuścił apartamentu na piętrze – odpowiedziało AI. – Dzień dobry, sir. Ma pan dziś umówione dwa spotkania z czego jedno z panną Potts. Sugerowałbym ubranie się, inaczej jest duża szansa, że będzie pan spóźniony.

- Dzięki Jarvis, odnotowałem. Zeskanuj naszego przyćpanego kolegę i podrzuć czym go odtruć. Nie chcemy zamieszania przy śniadaniu – polecił Stark stając nad ekspresem i grzebiąc w ustawieniach. – Chyba mam ochotę na coś innego niż espresso. Co byś mi poleciła, agentko Romanoff?

Natasha zgromiła miliardera wzrokiem na co ten uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie stwierdzając, że skoro poleca to weźmie espresso macchiato, więc jeśli mu nie podpasuje i będzie chodził półżywy to będzie jej wina.

- Żadnych chemicznych związków, sir – oznajmił tym czasem Jarvis. – Jeśli agent Barton zażył w przeciągu doby jakikolwiek narkotyk nie ma już po nim śladu w organizmie. Prócz tego jego funkcje życiowe są w normie, a porównując obecny skan z poprzednimi wyniki są nawet lepsze. Czy to wszystko?

- Ta – rzucił Tony pukając palcem w ekspres. – Jeśli chodzi o niemożliwe do wyłapania prochy to przypomina trochę GHB. Łatwe do podania, otumania w małych ilościach. Spójrz tylko jakie nasze Sokolątko jest wyciszone!

- Kto miałby podać mu tabletkę gwałtu? I czemu? Nie wychodził z wieży, poza tym GHB w małych ilościach nie działa tak długo. Musiałby ją przyjąć dwadzieścia, może trzydzieści minut przed pojawieniem się w kuchni. Jarvis, czy od momentu gdy poszliśmy spać zanotowałeś jakieś nieprawidłowości? Ktoś chodził po wieży, ktoś wstawał po wodę? Cokolwiek?

- Moje systemy niczego nie wykryły. Nie widzę możliwości, żeby agent Barton przyjął narkotyk siłą lub z własnej woli. Sir, obawiam się, że panna Potts zaczyna się niepokoić.

- Już po ósmej? Cholera, Pepper urwie mi głowę – zaklął Tony wrzucając do zmywarki kubek po kawie, którą zdążył wypić gdy cisza i niezręczna atmosfera kuchni rosły w siłę i mijając się w połowie drogi ze Steve'm zniknął w swojej garderobie. – Uważaj na Clinta, kto wie czy nie planuje na kogoś skakać ze swojego gniazda na skarpie – rzucił jeszcze za Kapitanem.

Steve zmarszczył brwi patrząc za nim, ale nie skomentował ostrzeżenia.

- Zdążysz wrócić na śniadanie? – spytał zamiast tego, gdy Natasha po prostu pokręciła głową na jego pytające spojrzenie odnośnie rezydenta na lodówce. Nie czekając na odpowiedź zajął się wyjmowaniem produktów, patelni i misek z szafek. Gdy wprowadzał się do Tower musiał wziąć swoje naczynia, bo Tony najwyraźniej traktował kuchnię jako miejsce gdzie mógł zostawić kartony po żarciu z dostawy.

- Raczej nie, pewnie zjem z Pepper na mieście. To nie znaczy, że macie mi nie zostawić, podgrzeje jak wrócę, chyba, że będziesz robił to dziwne z warzywami i tofu – Stark wypadł z garderoby podciągając i zapinając spodnie w biegu. Rozłożył ręce stając po przeciwnej stronie blatu. Steve przewrócił oczami co geniusz uznał za dobry omen.

- Robię naleśniki z łososiem, rozstawię ci dwa tylko…

- Trzy – poprawił go Tony dopadając już do guzika windy.

-… tylko kup po drodze kawę, bo jesteśmy na wyczerpaniu – dokończył Rogers w momencie gdy winda się otworzyła.

- Tak, tak. Jarvis, zawiadom Pepper, że… - zdążyli jeszcze usłyszeć zanim drzwi się zamknęły.

Zanim Steve skończył robić naleśniki, a ich zapach wywabił z łóżek Bruce'a i Thora było już grubo po dziewiątej. Pewnie zajęłoby mu to mniej czasu gdyby nie ilość jedzenia pochłaniana przez wspomnianych i przez niego samego również. Clint na lodówce nie drgnął od czasu spuszczenia na lince kubka do zlewu i jakkolwiek przerażające były jego oczy wszyscy, włącznie z Natashą chociaż jej zajęło to najwięcej czasu, zapomnieli lub po prostu przyjęli do wiadomości, że Barton szuka wyciszenia w rejonach okołopodniebnych. Dzień mijał niepokojąco spokojnie, Tony dwa razy wpadł do Tower, raz nawet goniony przez Jarvisa umoralniającym monologiem Pepper. Absolutnie normalny dzień, chociaż Starka raz czy dwa zastanowiło jak ich Sokolątko przemyka do łazienki. Naprawę nie chciał myśleć o tym, że Jarvis może powiadomić go o skażonym jedzeniu i konieczności wymiany sprzętu.

Wieczór nastał szybko, prawie zbyt jak na tak niesamowicie leniwy dzień i naprawdę ciężko było powiedzieć o nim coś więcej. Tony siedząc przy kuchennym blacie z kolejną kawą, w czasie gdy Steve majstrował z kolacją, zastanawiał się czy zasugerować reszcie zaznaczenie w kalendarzu tej daty jako kompletnie nijakiej. Powstrzymał się obserwując jak Clint nie porzucając swojej ekspresji i korzystając z otwartej przez Steve'a lodówki wyjmuje z niej kawałek chleba i zjada go małymi kęsami. Zastanawiał się też czemu do diaska nie może wymusić na sobie przejęcia się gościem. Wyraźnie coś z nim było nie tak. Przyćpany, rąbnięty jakimś magicznym czortostwem – nie ważne, nie czuł nawet motywacji żeby porządnie go przebadać w laboratorium, a przecież nic do niego nie miał. Podobnie z resztą jak wszyscy, nawet Nat nie patrzyła już w stronę lodówki pisząc z nieco przerażającą zręcznością któryś z raportów dla Shield na swoim tablecie marki Stark. Jakby Clint Barton przestał być ważną częścią historii, którą spokojnie da się odsunąć na dalszy plan i nikt nie zauważy. Tylko raz, wymieniając uprzejmą, nic nie wnoszącą rozmowę z doktorem Bannerem i Kapitanem Bruce napomknął, że Clint wygląda jakby ktoś wyjął z niego to co robiło z niego Clinta i zastąpił formułą podtrzymującą funkcje życiowe. Ujął to co prawda jakoś inaczej, ale Tony był wtedy myślami przy czekających go drobnych poprawkach w Starkphonie, który przygotowywał dla Steve'a. Cholera, nawet Kapitan Współczucie wyglądał jakby miał w poważaniu członka swojego zespołu!

- Kolacja gotowa – oznajmił wszem i wobec wspomniany Kapitan wyjmując makaronową zapiekankę z piekarnika. Przy takim zapachu myśli Starka o Bartonie wyparowały z prędkością światła. – Tony, rozstaw talerze i zawołaj Thora z siłowni. Pewnie pada z głodu. Może powinienem przygotować większą porcję…

- Jeśli wielkolud będzie głodny po zjedzeniu tej kopiastej góry makaronu oddam mu mojego przetrzymanego naleśnika.

I tak zjedli kolacje, posprzątali i poszli spać, nic mniej nic więcej, no może prócz Starka przez jego kawę, ale nawet on padł zaskakująco szybko. Każdy z nich za to jednogłośnie uznał za zupełnie normalne, że Clint śpi z otwartymi oczami w pozycji na Indianina na szczycie lodówki, skoro spędził tam cały dzień.

Punkt północ agent Barton zamrugał gwałtownie kilka razy, kaszlnął gdy spróbował coś powiedzieć i wywołując mały hałas, który nie obudził absolutnie nikogo zwlekł się/spadł z lodówki. Powiedzenie, że kompletnie nie wiedział czemu cały dzień robił to co robił było sporym niedopowiedzeniem. Przez chwile planował obudzić wszystkich, albo chociaż Wdowę, bo… tak… ale zdał sobie sprawę, że obudzona w środku nocy Natasha może wciągnąć go do łóżka i wymusić na nim seks, a on naprawdę potrzebował się przespać żeby ją zadowolić. Przeszedł więc kilka kroków, zwalił się na kanapę w salonie i zasnął przytulając się do skórzanej poduszki.


End file.
